


BTB

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band), The Sisters of Mercy (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Gen, No Slash, Satire, bible burning, crackfic, this is 4 u tara gilesbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drab majesty burning bibles at an abandoned church





	BTB

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke, so don't take it seriously!

Once upon a time, some bitch named Deb Demure and Mona D, broke into an abandoned church to vandalize but it didn't take long for them to get to work. Cuz Deb had already hammered down the walls before spraying graffiti over it, and Mona glared at some rats (which he thought were a threat to them) but then he stopped to help.

Deb hands him a hammer and Mona took, swinging it across the walls until it cracked. Then they took out bibles from their backpacks, that they stole from people, and burned them. Deb reads one chapter from it and thought to himself "What a fucking piece of shit!" and lit it on fire with a lighter. While Mona starts a fire in a corner and throws all four bibles in it, grinning to himself at his mischievous plan. 

After burning bibles, they sat down and waited for the fire to expand but some British guy in black, comes out of nowhere and said:

"What the bloody hell are you 'children' doing?!?" It was Andrew Eldritch.

Deb replied, "We’re not 'children' so fuck off, dude! This is our turf now!" but Andrew ignored him and raced inside the room and fought Deb, who pulled out his gun for self-defense. Mona, who sat next to the burning flames of bibles, just watched as his buddy gets attacked by a random stranger - who doesn't appreciate their edginess.

Andrew choked him to death because he had him pinned down against the ground. But somehow, Deb breaks free and flipped their positions to knock him out with the gun, and it worked. He stood up, aiming the gun at his crotch. "Any last words, mother fucker!" he said. "I shagged your sister in front of your mum and dad last night..." Andrew sneered, before screaming out in pain. Deb shot Andrew 39 times in his baby dick and got off of him so he could cry like a little bitch on the floor, and Mona thought it was cool. Cuz it was like watching some John Woo movie, except everyone’s goffik and edgy. But Andrew mumbles while bleeding out: "Fuck! Now, I have no dick or bollocks- UGH!" then he died.

After that, Deb said "Hey Mona, you little fuck! Let’s make out over here before we go!" and Mona did as he was told. The bitch walked up to him and started kissing him on the lips, before leaving to let the place burn down.

THE END


End file.
